


Új úton

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Roxfort, nyolcadév, E/1.Első komolyabb írásom, bétázatlan formában az FB Drarry csoport oldalán már olvasható volt.Béta: Altais.ir, köszönöm munkádat. Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, Erotikus tartalomJogok: JKR.-t illetik, kivéve a dalszöveg (szokás szerint Per Gessle :D).(Eredeti megjelenés:	02/19/2012)





	Új úton

Új úton indulunk

Nézlek. Mostanában mindig. A szemem sarkából, félszemmel, oda-odasandítva, bárhogy is, folyton Te jársz az eszemben.  
Persze nem tudom jól titkolni néha, hogy más szemmel tekintek rád, hogy több vagy nékem, mint bárki más, és Blaise időnként rákérdez. Valahogy mindig lerázom, és rájön, felesleges kíváncsiskodnia.

Nem tudok beszélgetni senkivel, elszoktam a társaságról, mert képtelen vagyok megosztani az érzéseimet, emlékeimet . Talán ha Piton még élne… De persze neki is meg kellett halnia a „legfőbb jóért”! Vagy talán azért, mert elmúlt a nagyszerű, kiemelkedő varázslók ideje.

Te vagy az egyetlen, akinek most ereje, hatalma van. Varázserőd úgy kavarog körülötted, mint egy glória, mint egy aranyból szőtt köpeny, mégsem veszi észre senki. Meghajol mindenki előtted, a Nagy Világmegmentő előtt és nem értik, hogy jóval több vagy annál… Két lábon járó mágnes, a hatalmad sokkal több, mint amit mutatsz, vagy felvállalsz. 

A szeretet minden, és érdemes meghalni érte. Piton néha ilyeneket is mondott, amiket csak az ital hatásának véltem, de most már tudom, Te is ebben hiszel. Androméda nénikém szerint csupa szeretettől vezérelve sétáltál az elé a megalomániás őrült elé, és a szeretet hatalma hozott vissza is.

Én ezt nem értem, lehet, hogy sosem fogom átérezni mindezt. Bár szeretni talán már én is tudok.

Téged.

****

Nézel. Mostanában mindig. Bárhol is járok, bárkivel beszélek, magamon érzem szemed ezüstös ragyogását.

Szerencsére Ron még nem vette észre, de persze a lányok igen. Ginny már nem haragszik rám, hogy elhagytam, és pont bátyjával, Charlie-val kóstoltam bele a szexuális gyönyörökbe, amit ő is szívesen megadott volna nekem. És persze Hermione is észlelte a figyelmedet, bárki másnál hamarabb. Még nem említették, csak figyelik mi lesz velem. Mi lesz velünk… Lesz-e valami egyáltalán, mert ha Rólad van szó, elhagy minden griffendéles bátorságom.

Meg persze ígéretet tettem, édesanyádnak, hogy vigyázok rád. Fura érzés volt vele beszélgetni, mintha akkor találkoztunk volna először. Állt a Black-házban, a Grimmauld téren, csak bámulta Mrs. Tonksot, és nem értette, hogy mit akarok tőle. Egy Malfoy mindenben csak üzletet lát, legalábbis Lucius hozzáállása ez volt a világhoz, amit édesanyádba és beléd is belenevelt. 

Az, hogy nekem annyi a pénzem, ami egy embernek sok, nem volt elég meggyőző érv. Mrs. Tonks kellett ahhoz, hogy a ház végre kiürüljön, eltűnjenek belőle és a Black széfből is a családi ereklyék. Így végre én is saját otthont tudtam berendezni, nem nyomaszt már egyetlen halott képe sem, végre megújult a ház. 

Persze pénzt végképp nem fogadott el Narcissa, így Teddy kapott egy széfet a Gringottsban, és egy gyerekszobát nálam. Lehet, hogy apának túl fiatal vagyok, de élvezem, hogy újra összehoztam a két Black lányt, és édesanyád már szóba áll másokkal is.

Nem úgy, mint Te. Magányos vagy. Mint a Hold az égen. Figyeltem, kitérsz minden és mindenki elől. Az hogy a Mardekár asztala csendes lesz várható volt, de te még náluk is némább vagy.

Most is egyedül ülsz, pedig ez az évzáró bál, végképp kirepülünk Roxfortból, vége a haladéknak, a nyolcadévnek is. Andromédától tudom, hogy tovább tanulsz te is, számmisztikát a Gringottsban, és átveszed végre apád megmaradt üzleti ügyeit. Itt senki sem tudja, hogy nemcsak zárolták a számláit, amikor végül leültették az Azkabanban a végső csata után, hanem egyes cégeit erőnek erejével eltörölték a föld színéről is. 

Percy Weasley élen járt az ellenetek folyó bosszúhadjáratban, Ron pedig az ő szavait szajkózza éjjel-nappal, még egy évvel a történtek után is. Ha tudná, amit csak páran, hogy Narcissát és téged miattam nem ítéltek el; hogy a saját apja és Bill is mennyit segített a háttérből, hogy megmaradjon a Malfoy kúria az otthonotoknak ; hogy Ginny és Hermione némán támogattak, mindvégig sejtve, hogy kikkel válogattam szét a Black-ház bútorait, javait tavaly nyáron…. soha többé nem állna szóba velünk, egyikünkkel sem. 

Senki sem sejti, hogy mi jár a fejedben, még anyád sem. Miután írt szinte minden volt mardekáros barátodnak, Lumpslucknak, sőt, még McGalagony professzornak is, végül hozzám fordult karácsony előtt.

 _\- Sosem kértem semmit tőled, Harry, amiért megmentettem az életedet, de most fogok. Egy ígéretet, hogy vigyázol Rá, rajta tartod a szemed és szólsz, ha úgy látod, hogy végképp nem találja a helyét az iskolában._

_\- Nem hinném, hogy én lennék erre a legalkalmasabb,Mrs. Malfoy. Talán inkább a barátai közül kellene megkérnie valakit._

_\- Narcissának hívnak, ha jól emlékszem már kaptál engedélyt a tegezésre. És nincsenek barátai. A Mardekár ház legalább annyira halott, mint a valaha volt legjobb házvezetője. Egyedül van, és bár titkolja, de gyakran bejár Perselus szobájába, mert rémálmai vannak. Te tudod, hogy mik folytak a házunkban, hogy miket tett a Nagyúr, Bella, de Lucius is. Dracónak ehhez szerencsére sosem volt gyomra, engem pedig egész korán kitúrt a drága nővérem. Belegondolva én jártam a legjobban… de az én kis Sárkányom fél. Mindig félt, csak arroganciával leplezi. Szóval, a szavadat adod?_

Adtam, mert még én is rémeket álmodom néha, mert láttalak Voldemort fejével, mert az, hogy édesanyád nem szépített, hanem az igazat mondta rólad, az elgondolkoztatott.

Mert mit tudok én terólad? És mit tudsz te énrólam? Az egész világ Hősnek tart, így nagybetűvel, pedig csak jó időben voltam szerencsés; és megszámlálhatatlanul sokat köszönhetek másoknak, a barátaimnak, Dumbledore-nak, Pitonnak, az egész Weasley családnak és neked, meg édesanyádnak is. Hányszor meghalhattam volna a győztes csata előtt, és hányan haltak meg énértem, de ebből a világ oly keveset lát, oly keveset ért meg.

Semmi sem az, aminek látszik, pláne itt, a varázslók között. Te sem vagy az, én sem. Figyellek. Tanullak téged. A született eleganciádat, a tartásodat, a szerteágazó tudásodat már csodálom, legszívesebben egész nap a közeledben ülnék, csakhogy érezzem a belőled kisugárzó erőt. 

Mert Te is erős vagy, visszajöttél ide, ahol mindenki lenéz, jó páran gyűlölnek, sőt volt, aki meg akart ölni is. De itt vagy, tanulsz, magadért, a családodért, a jövődért, talán azért, hogy elfeledtesd a múltad. Velem már sikerült, engem csak a jelen érdekel. És talán a jövő. Veled.

***

Olyan jellemző, ha nem Blaise, akkor egy másik minden lében kanál, de rögtön megtalálnak engem. Mit vétettem, Merlin? Á, felejtsd el, persze sokat, sőt…

Szóval Granger itt tornyosul az asztalom mellett, jellemző, pont eltakarja Pottert, vége a szép kilátásnak. Mit akar ez tőlem? 

\- Szia Draco! Leülhetek?

\- Ez valami vicc, Granger? Nem, nem ülhetsz le, ha ideülsz fél percen belül megjelenik Weasley, és szétátkozza a fejem, még ha nem is teszek semmit. Ha nem vetted volna észre, gyűlöl a pasid, kitartóan, éjjel-nappal.

\- Ron elment nekem puncsért, de ha nem akarod,hogy ideüljek, akkor táncolhatnánk is. Szeretnék veled megbeszélni valamit, lehetőleg négyszemközt.

Legalább már értem, hogy mit óhajt Okoska, magamban megdicsérem, hogy elővigyázatosan eltávolította nyolcadévem megrontóját. Mert Weasley nyugodtan pályázhatna erre a kétes hírnévre, szinte minden sarkon beszólt, provokált, Potter háta mögött jó párszor megpróbált megátkozni. Pont olyan elvakult dühöngő őrült, mint a drágalátos Percy bátyja. Ebből a szempontból mindegy is, hogy ki melyik oldalon állt, a világoson vagy a fekete mágiáén, mindkét fél hurrikán módon állt bosszút, amit tehette.

\- Na, jó, táncoljunk, bár még mindig nem értem, hogy mit akarsz tőlem.

Fanyalogva felállok, a tánctér egy sötétebb sarka felé irányítom Grangert, aki szintén ugyanúgy szívesen bújik el, nehogy megzavarjon minket az a barom pasija. 

Pár lépés után, amikor összecsiszolódunk, végre belekezd a mondanivalójába :  
\- Tudod, Draco, figyellek egy ideje, és tudom,hogy egyedül vagy. Nagyon egyedül. Várj, még ne tiltakozz! Hallgass végig! Harrytől tudom, hogy te nem tettél szinte semmi rosszat a háború alatt, és jól emlékszem arra is, hogy mennyire nem akartad felismerni őt annak idején a Kúriában. Pedig te biztosan tudtad, hogy ki ő, láttam a szemeden. Mégsem adtad fel, még apád kérésére sem. Édesanyád pedig megmentette Harry életét az erdőben. Közös varázspálcát használtatok, ugyanolyan jól, ugyanakkora varázserővel, pedig ezt minden könyv, még maga Mr. Olivander is lehetetlennek tartotta.

\- Kösz, Granger, a múltidézést, de mire akarsz kilyukadni?

\- Arra, hogy több a közös bennetek, mint hinnéd. Harry is egyedül van, te is. Neki is rémálmai vannak, és ha jól sejtem, akkor neked is. Ugyanazt a kisfiút kényeztetitek más-más hétvégén, Harry házából átvitt tárgyak segítségével rendezte be újra édesanyád a házatokat, és ugyanúgy mindketten egy-egy sírnál leltek csak nyugodalmat. Az, hogy ez Pitonné, vagy Dumbledore-é, az már édes mindegy. 

\- Milyen tárgyak? Milyen ház? Milyen gyerek? Ne beszélj rébuszokban, Granger, ha kérhetném!

Forog az agyam, mint egy ringlispíl, bár sejtem már az igazat előre, mégis hallanom kell, hogy kinek köszönheti anyám a család egy részének újra felfedezését, a tárgyakban megtalált lelki békéjét.

\- Harry örökölte a Black család házát, a Grimmauld téren. Nyáron újra akarta bútorozni, kifesteni és elhívta édesanyádat meg Androméda Tonksot, az unokanővérét, hogy vigyék el a házból a Black család ereklyéit. Mindent, még a gringottsi széfet is kiürítette.

\- Annyi pénzt elszórt magára? Nincs neki nagy látszatja.

\- Jaj, ne szórakozz már! Nem magára költötte, hanem Teddyre. Teddy Lupinra, aki a keresztfia, neked meg az egy szem unokaöcséd. Nyittatott neki egy széfet, és ami nem kellett Mrs. Malfoynak vagy Mrs. Tonksnak, az mind átkerült oda.

\- És ezt te honnan tudod Granger? Egyáltalán, miért mondod el nekem?

\- Mr. Weasleytől és Billtől. Bill még mindig a Gringottsban dolgozik, ő intézte a széfet. Ron apja pedig…

\- Igen, Granger, jól tudod. Ő felügyel ránk. Bár azt hittem, majd ő is bosszúra vágyik, de eddig tisztességes volt velünk. Szóval minden bútor Pottertől van? – kérdeztem elgondolkodva.- Ezért nem árulta el anyám, hogy hol vette őket, főleg meg hogy mennyiért…

Persze Potter, megint, ki más is lenne. Bárhová fordulok, ő jön velem szembe, ezek szerint még a saját anyámmal is szövetséget kötött a hátam mögött. Kíváncsi lennék rá, hogy vajon mi mindent köszönhetek még Potternek, tudtomon kívül…

\- Hé, mi ez? Mit csinálsz Malfoy? Hermione, mit jelentsen ez az egész?

Weasley, szokás szerint jókor érkezik, és persze félreért mindent. Azonnal ordít, meg hadonászik a pálcájával, holott azt nem lett volna szabad behoznia ide. És persze nyomban mellettünk terem Potter is. Potter, akit most szívesen kiinvitálnék egy kis csevejre…

***

Sejtelmem sincs róla, hogy Hermione mit akarhatott, de mindenesetre nem jól sült el. Míg én Ginnyvel táncoltam, ő Dracóval beszélgetett, majd elindultak a tánctér egy sötétebb szegletébe. Szívesen mennék utánuk én is, de nem hagyhatom itt Ginnyt, aki a színpad irányába próbál vezetni minket. Végül amint egy ismerős mellénk ér, valami bocsánatkérést mormolok, azt hazudom, hogy vécére megyek, és kíméletlenül lepasszolom az exbarátnőmet.

Bár elsőre nem látom Hermionét, de Draco haja világít a sötétben is, így feléjük indulok. Épp időben, mert Ron is odaért, tekintete nem sok jót ígér, és rögtön hadonászik a pálcájával. A mardekáros nem veszi fel a sértéseket, már elengedte Hermionét, inkább meglepő módon engem néz. Úgy bámul rám, mintha először látna.

\- Potter, kifáradnál velem egy kicsit? Egy séta a csendes kviddicspályán jól fog esni ennyi hangoskodás után.

\- Nem mész te sehová, Malfoy, főleg nem Harryvel! Egyébként is, mi van, nem volt elég Hermione? Vele is összeszűröd a levet?

\- Nem szűrtem össze semmilyen levet Dracóval, Ron, hányszor mondjam?! Csak beszélgettünk.

Ron már olyan szinten ordít, hogy lila a feje és közös barátnőnk arca is egyre pirosabb. A fél bálterem minket bámul…  
\- Menjünk - válaszolok Dracónak. - Tényleg jól esne egy kis csönd.

Megindulok utánad, és csak bámulni tudom, hogy milyen gyorsan, fürgén átjutsz a tömegen. Nem kell seprű a lábaid közé, hogy ugyanazzal a keccsel mozogj, mint a levegőben. Szinte szárnyalnak a lépteid, a föld felett jársz, bár mindig ezt tetted. Régebben szökdécselésnek láttam a mozgásod, mára vagy az én szemem lát másként, vagy tényleg siklasz a levegőben. És ettől nem jön rám a frászt, mint Voldemort mozgásától.

A kastély főajtajánál megállsz, hátra nézel rám és megvársz. Szemedben kérdések özöne, ha jól sejtem, Hermione egész egyszerűen mindent elpletykált neked. Mindent, amit csak tud. Még jó, hogy ez a minden csak egy része az igazságnak…

***

Csillagos az éj, kissé hűvös van, és tényleg jólesik a csend ennyi ordítás után. Hátranézek, rád, hogy követsz-e még most is, közben pedig azon gondolkozom, hogy milyen taktikával próbáljam belőled kiszedni az igazságot. Feltéve persze, ha elmondod. Már rég rájöttem, hogy jóval több van a fejedben, mint amit a naiv arcod mutat, és ha jól értettem Piton félmondatát, neked is lenne keresnivalód a Mardekárban.

A kviddicspálya szélén megállok, szinte rohantam eddig, te pedig jól lemaradtál. Figyelem, ahogy szinte futva közeledsz, az ing, a nadrág ráfeszül testedre, zöld szemed csillog a holdfényben, nekem pedig belesajdul a szívem a látványba. Vajon mit szólnál ahhoz, ha kérdések helyett csak egyszerűen ledöntenélek a lábadról?

Persze nem teszem, még nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy az ösztöneim vegyék át az uralmat a testem felett. Helyette inkább kérdezek:  
\- Szóval, mi igaz Granger meséjéből, Potter? Mikor szűrted össze a levet anyámmal? Mit hozott el tőled?

\- Nem szűrtem össze a levet! Hogy feltételezhetsz ekkora hülyeséget róla?

\- Nocsak, Szent Potter, a Malfoyok védőszentje! Ne kerülgesd a választ, mivel tartozunk még neked?

\- Semmivel, ne légy hülye! Az a ház jog szerint a Black családé, ha nem engem választott volna örököséül Sirius, akkor most lenne egy londoni házatok. Illetve a fele, mert egy része Andromédát illetné.

\- Micsoda szakszerű megfogalmazás. Nyáron jogot olvastál esti mese helyett?

\- Nem, Mr. Weasley és Bill segített a papírokkal. Nélkülük még az én szavam, hírnevem is kevés lett volna elintézni mindent. Percy háta mögött kellett beadni az engedélyeket a minisztériumba, a Gringottsba.

\- Nagyszerű, semmire sem vágytam jobban, mint két Weasleyt, mint jótevőt felírni az adósságaim listájára…

Tényleg zavar a dolog. Talán azért, mert én is azt hittem, hogy van, ami sosem változik, vagy azért mert a változás rögtön azt jelenti, hogy nekem is változnom kell. Nem maradhatok örökké durcás gyerek, ha más jóval nagyobb sérelmeket, veszteségeket szenvedett el a háborúban, mint én, így nekem is ideje félretennem a sérült büszkeségemet.

Nagy levegőt veszek, már kimondanám a kimondhatatlant, amikor persze megelőzöl:  
\- Ne, ne mondd ki! Nem kell megköszönni, édesanyádnak is folyton ezt magyarázom. Ha köszöngetni kéne, akkor nekem illene elsőként mondani, hogy kösz, amiért nem adtál fel a kúriában apádnak.

Nem örülök, hogy felemlegeted. Egyrészt, ez a pillanat az egyik rémálmom, álmomban mindig beköplek téged. Másrészt nyilván most meg fogod kérdezni, hogy miért tettem, illetve nem tettem meg, hogy feladlak téged.  
Nem csalódom, közelebb lépsz, és rákérdezel:  
\- Draco, nézz rám! Miért nem? Tudtad, hogy én vagyok. Tudom, hogy tudtad, láttam a szemedben. Miért nem?

Nem elég, hogy a keresztnevemen szólítasz, még kezeddel az államat is felemeled, hogy bele tudj nézni a szemembe. Nem látok mást, csak pont, mint akkor éjjel, a szemeid csillogását, a smaragdok ragyogását, megáll az idő és én levegőt venni is elfelejtek. Ösztönösen lépek hozzád még közelebb, a testedből kiáradó melegség magával ragad, gondolkozni is elfelejtek, csak az ágyékomból szerteáradó ingereket érzem. 

***

Rohansz a kviddicspályáig, úgy, hogy alig bírlak követni, nyilván zavar, amit Hermionétől hallottál, és persze rögtön letámadsz a kérdéseiddel. Ugyanazokat a válaszokat mondom neked is, mint édesanyádnak, amelyek persze messze nem fedik az igazságot, de pillanatnyilag elég hihetőek. Mr. Weasley és Bill szerepe nem nyűgöz le, ami várható volt, a Malfoyok nem szeretnek tartozni. Idővel talán azt is elárulom neked, hogy habár Molly, Ginny és Hermione is sejtett mindent, egy tiltakozó szó sem hagyta el ajkukat.

Amint gondolataidba merülsz, eljött az én időm, most végre én kérdezhetek. Közelebb lépek hozzád, mert mágnesként vonzol magadhoz, és rákérdezek:  
\- Draco, nézz rám! Miért nem? Tudtad, hogy én vagyok. Tudom, hogy tudtad, láttam a szemedben. Miért nem?

Ahogy rám nézel, veszem észre,hogy egyrészt a keresztnevedet használom, bár magamban hónapok óta így hívlak, minek többé titkolni. Másrészt közelebb húzódsz, és én megfogom az álladat, felemelem fejed, hogy lássam szemed ezüstjét. Órákig tudnám bámulni a szemeid, annyira kifejezőek, annyira gyönyörűek. Álmomban ilyenkor még közelebb lépek és megteszem, amit ébren talán sosem mernék, és megcsókollak. Fejem zúg, szívem kalapál, csak egy szó dübörög a testemben: most!

*****

Számít az, hogy ki volt kettőnk közül, aki először hajolt a másik ajkára? Számít az, hogy melyikünk nyelve mozdult elsőként, hogy bebocsátást kérjen a másik szájába? Számít az, hogy ki volt, aki először nyögött bele az éjszakába, többé nem tudván titkolni, hogy mennyire élvezi a csókot? Számít az, hogy kinek a ruhája szakadt előbb, ki került a másik fölé, ha mindketten a földön feküdtünk, egymásba gabalyodva?

Semmi sem számít többé, csak te és én. Mi, együtt. Először és remélhetőleg, mindörökre.

Agyunkat egyszerre lepi el a vágy hulláma, egyszerre nyögünk fel, ahogy végre meztelen testünk összeér, felszikrázik köztünk az kéj, csillagokat gyárt a szenvedély. Már csak képekben bírunk gondolkodni, már az is nehézséget okoz, de még a gyönyör pillanatai előtt feltűnik a jövő, minden áldásával és minden kínjával. Az újságcikkek, a leleplező fényképek, a mocskolódó jelzők, az elforduló barátok, ismerősök. Levelek és vélemények hada, mindentudó, okoskodó, helyettünk és felettünk döntő, bíráskodó idegenek, akiket bár sosem láttunk, és meg nem óhajtjuk ismerni, de nálunk jobban tudják, hogy életünket hogyan kéne leélni, ki mellett kellene szerelmet keresni. De látjuk a segítő, jószándékot is, gratulálók kicsiny csapatát, velünk örülő rokonok, barátok arcát és egy kisfiút, aki hol szőke, hol fekete, hol kék hajjal rohangászik nevelőapjai és nagyanyja között.

Aztán már nincs tovább, csak a szikrázó fehérség, felemel, elvarázsol a kéj, kikapcsol a szenvedély. Ha igaz, akkor egyszerre kiáltottuk világgá szerelmünket, de ha nem most, hanem idővel, az sem baj.

Mert ma éjjel, de lehet, hogy számos éjszakával ezelőtt, vagy éppen gyerekkorunkban, az első találkozáskor eldőlt köztünk, mi csak együtt lehetünk tejesek, egészek. Ahogy a jó mindig párja a rossznak, ahogy a Nap nem élhet a Hold nélkül, ahogy a fehér benne van a feketében, úgy a te méltó párod csak én lehettem. 

És ma, illetve holnap felkelve ágyunkból, közös útra indulunk. Mert a szeretet tényleg minden és minden harcot megér. Eztán minden éjszaka karjaid közt szeretnék meghalni a gyönyörtől, hogy aztán reggel, mint főnixmadár poraimból felkelhessek, és újra kezdhessük szeretkezéseinket. 

Semmi sem számít többé, csak te és én.  
Mi, együtt.  
Mindörökre.

VÉGE.

*****

_„you’re stuck here with me_  
stuck here with me  
all night baby  
the reason you see  
the reason might be  
i’m lonely baby 

_i saw the lovelight in your eyes_  
like crazy fireworks  
the moon and the sun  
melting into one”  
Per Gessle 


End file.
